Cuestión de tiempo
by Catalaina
Summary: La preocupación actual de Nico es tener un compañero competente en el taller para poder hacer su trabajo correctamente, y después de la llegada de Will Solace, lo logra... Más o menos. [Solangelo!AU donde ambos son mecánicos parte del taller de Leo Valdez y Nico está cansado de las relaciones]


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes pertenecen__ Rick Riordan._

* * *

_**Cuestión de tiempo**_

.

.

* * *

**N**ico estaba preocupado por el nuevo trabajador; usualmente no calificaba a un libro por su portada, pero desde que sus últimos ayudantes se habían ido porque no podían aguantar la presión, Nico estaba comenzando a aceptar que la estúpida idea de sus compañeros de taller era cierta. Los chicos muy lindos no servían para mecánicos. Sobre todo, si sus manos se veían suaves.

Los tipos que más habían durado trabajando para Leo Valdez tenían las manos feas y callosas y no parecían preocupados al respecto; él mismo era medio feo y aunque sus manos no se mantenían sucias todo el tiempo, sí que tenía callos y durezas en los dedos. No creía que el calificativo para ser un mecánico fuera tal, pero últimamente parecía que Leo Valdez en vez de buscarle compañeros de trabajo le buscaba citas, pues todos eran apuestos, pero poco trabajadores. El último chico que fue su compañero quería tirarle su llave inglesa por la cabeza y le gritó "déspota" antes de renunciar. A Nico le hubiera dado risa el asunto, si luego de esa escena alguien hubiera querido trabajar con él, pero al parecer, su fama se había vuelto horrible por _explotar a los nuevos_. Cosa que, si le permitían a él mismo refutar, era mentira. Estaban todos ahí para trabajar, no para quedarse sentados mirando una repetición de algún programa de TV como parecían creer muchos de los mecánicos del lugar.

Cuando Nico llegó al despacho de su jefe Leo exigiendo que se le cambiara a John, alias, jarrón, su jefe aseguró que tomaría cartas en el asunto lo más pronto posible. Él de hecho cumplió su promesa, en menos de una semana, Nico volvía a tener un compañero, _pero_ este chico nuevo y sonriente no parecía un tipo que trabajara mucho.

Era alto, rubio y desgarbado. Y a primera vista, parecía que era más de los hombres que se tiraban en el césped a contemplar el cielo que a arreglar motores. Nico se preguntó si hacía algo rápidamente, se veía relajado y… no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero había _algo _que no podía concebirlo como un compañero de trabajo; quizás era el hecho de que tenía pinta de que no haber tomado una herramienta en su vida ni siquiera para algo de su casa, pero Nico no podía decirlo con certeza. Lo que por supuesto no evitaba que Nico estuviera _ligeramente _descontento con su nuevo compañero. Y ligeramente sólo porque estaba teniendo esperanzas probablemente tontas para no ser un idiota con el nuevo. _Mantener a jarrón segundo será agotador_, pensó. Maldijo su suerte por lo bajo, ¿por qué no le podían tocar trabajadores geniales como Nyssa? Nyssa era la mejor mecánica del lugar y aunque sus personalidades eran totalmente contrarias, ellos se llevaban lo suficientemente bien como para trabajar en armonía. Él hubiera deseado tenerla de compañera, en vez de ese príncipe anti-tuercas que ahora era su compañero.

Observó con ojo crítico al chico vestido con el mono de trabajo naranja desde el suelo (_Al menos ya está vestido para trabajar_) mientras con un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo limpiaba las posibles manchas de aceite en su cara, era una de esas costumbres idiotas que tenía, el pañuelo no estaba de lo más limpio, así que probablemente sólo ensuciaba más su cara en vez de quitarle grasa, aunque así hubiera sido, el chico nuevo no dijo nada al respecto. Se puso de pie mientras guardaba el trozo de tela en su bolsillo y aprovechó para fijarse en los detalles, eran de la misma altura, el rubio tal vez unos centímetros más alto, y se veía joven, no le echaba más de veinticinco. No es que el fuera mucho mayor que eso, de todos modos. _Y no es como si eso fuera importante._

Aunque no estaba contento, estiró la mano para que ambos se saludaran apropiadamente. Su mano llena de grasa contrastaba totalmente con la de su nuevo compañero, se preguntó si se la estrecharía, aunque estuviera sucia.

Cuando él lo hizo, pudo percibir su calidez y el pequeño lunar que tenía en el dorso, pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron las durezas que tenían sus dedos, ¿era estúpido sentir un poco de alivio? Aunque sus manos eran bueno, _lindas _él sí parecía alguien que había tomado una herramienta. _Al menos_. Nico se dio cuenta de que seguía sosteniendo su mano cuando el sonido del móvil marcando un mensaje a todo volumen irrumpió el momento (él no se escuchaba a sí mismo si no gritaba, así que debía subir el tono de su móvil), y se separó de un salto para revisar quien sería, no sin antes murmurar una disculpa incómoda.

Era Leo, su jefe. O su amigo, como le gustaba autodenominarse (y Nico aceptaba sólo en ocasiones especiales) quien le estaba escribiendo _tarde _sobre la llegada del chico nuevo. A él le hubiera gustado, y si no era mucho pedir, que Leo se hubiera dignado a decirle antes de que el rubio estuviera aquí, _Will Solace, dijo Leo que se llama_ así que, bufando contestó. Estuvo a punto de dejar el móvil nuevamente en la mesa cuando un nuevo mensaje entró en su buzón:

"¿Y? Estoy seguro de que este chico sí es tu tipo".

Nico maldijo nuevamente y esta vez no se contuvo con el volumen de su voz; no se giró a comprobar cómo le estaba mirando Will Solace aunque sentía su mirada en la nuca. Él lo sabía, ese grandísimo idiota de su jefe/amigo sí le estaba planeando citas. Él no necesitaba citas, lo que necesitaba era un compañero adecuado. De repente la pequeña ilusión de que al fin podría compartir trabajo en vez de hacerlo todo solo, se esfumó. Cuando estaba escribiéndole maldiciones (porque no tenía suficiente con decírselas al aire), le llegó un nuevo mensaje.

"No lo mal pienses, es trabajador. Es un plus que sea guapo ¡Y LAMENTABLEMENTE NO CONOZCO TU TIPO!"

Nico no creía que fuera "lamentable". De hecho, estaba muy agradecido de no tener un tipo con el cual Leo Valdez pudiera hacer de las suyas, porque o sino, él haría eso de citas por minuto para conseguirle alguien con quien pasar el sábado en la tarde como si estuvieran en un _reality show_. Nico ya estaba recuperado de su corazón roto. Después de unos meses ya no se sentía tan mal como antes y su actual soltería era un descanso de las emociones agotadoras que lo llevaron a refugiarse con su amigo y el principal factor por el cual Leo estaba tan preocupado por él. Porque, aunque siempre estuviera bromeando sobre sus intereses amorosos para hacer el tema más ameno, que era una de las razones por las que recurrió a él de buenas a primeras, sí que demostraba preocupación a su forma. Y no es que no lo agradeciera, tenía buenos amigos, pero Leo… Leo se parecía a él en ese sentido, no importaba como, ellos siempre evadían el problema. Nico no hablaba y Leo sólo bromeaba; y cuando él se sintió tan despedazado… lo que menos quería era hablar, así que su amigo se convirtió en algo así como su pañuelo de lágrimas o una porquería parecida y ahora se había asignado la tarea de ayudarlo o algo así… No sabía cómo explicarle que le agradecía el gesto, pero no era en absoluto necesario porque prefería al Leo que evadía un poco el asunto y se reía de todo.

Nico llevaba probablemente más minutos de los aceptables quieto y perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo que Will carraspeó para romper el silencio extraño que estaba formándose en el taller. Él se giró aún medio ido.

—Entonces, ¿tú eres mi jefe? —preguntó el rubio y esa pregunta lo hizo recomponerse rápidamente. Negó firmemente.

—Tu jefe sigue siendo Leo Valdez —informó—, nosotros somos compañeros.

A pesar de que no estaba precisamente contento por el mensaje de Leo y sus posibles implicaciones, le explicó al nuevo todo el funcionamiento del taller y las reglas de convivencia que existían para que cada uno pudiera tratar sus asuntos y a su vez, trabajar en conjunto. Compartió su mesón para que cada uno pudiera poner sus herramientas y explicó sus reglas internas de convivencia; Will se adaptó rápidamente y sin quejarse.

Nico trabajaba haciendo el mantenimiento de camiones de carga y generalmente siempre trabajaba a presión, lo que era una mierda si le preguntaban, pero nadie en el taller además del jefe sabía hacer ese tipo de mantención y Leo volvía a las tuercas sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario, pues el resto del tiempo, se la pasaba inventando cacharros como un científico loco de la mecánica en su espacio personal. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que él sólo mantenía el taller para los fondos que le proporcionaban y conseguir los materiales más caros; de todos modos, no es como si a él le importara, desde que lo ascendieron (o desde siempre) su trabajo era reparar cosas y era a eso a lo que se dedicaba.

* * *

**A**l final, Solace si trabajaba bien. Nico estaba infinitamente agradecido de su rápido aprendizaje y del espíritu trabajador del chico, ya que no tenía que supervisar que hiciera algo y eso permitía que él mismo estuviera más enfocado en su trabajo. No iba a mentir diciendo que ya eran una máquina de trabajo, pero a ese ritmo podía ser posible y estaba muy conforme con que existiera aunque sea la posibilidad.

Pero más allá del trabajo… Ellos no hablaban mucho. Aunque parecía que Will quería sacarle más palabras que "pásame la llave inglesa" y "adiós", Nico había mantenido su faceta solitaria. Will dejó intentarlo después de unos sutiles rechazos y pasó a tararear canciones mientras mantenía sus manos ocupadas. Después de dos semanas, le había preguntado a Leo y a él si le molestaba que pusiera una radio y después de dos más, ya estaba acostumbrado a la música de fondo. A veces tenía que recordarse que no estaba jugando, pues las onomatopeyas de Will cuando imitaba las guitarras o como siempre quería cantar las dos voces en un dueto, siempre lo hacían querer sonreír. Era ridículo.

Sorprendentemente, y a pesar de las diferencias, le caía bien al igual que a todo el taller. Lo había apodado internamente solecito. No lo decía en voz alta porque le daba vergüenza, pero cada vez creía que tenía más razón. Nico se preguntaba (y sólo a veces, cuando estaba especialmente aburrido) cómo es que ya tenía bromas privadas con un grupo de trabajadores. Lou Ellen, quien siempre le pareció un poco metiche, ya tenía un saludo especial junto a Will. Y Cecil, un mecánico con el que no había cruzado más allá de un "hola", ahora siempre se acercaba a su lugar de trabajo para dar la vuelta y conversar de cualquier cosa _obviamente no con él_, desde el último encuentro de los Lakers (al parecer ambos eran entusiastas del equipo) a el programa cutre de canto que estaban echando en la televisión abierta y que al parecer Will Solace y su visita seguían fielmente. No sabía cuántas veces había escuchado de Cecil decir que _American Idol_ era lo mejor que había visto, pero seguramente habían sido demasiadas, porque desde hace tiempo dejó de ser un diálogo que escuchaba a ser meramente ruido ambiental. En general a él no le interesaba más que cualquier otro compañero, sólo lo justo y necesario, y mientras Will siguiera cumpliendo sus tareas tan perfectamente como lo hacía siempre, no hallaba una queja válida para decirle a Cecil que dejase de frecuentar al rubio en su horario de trabajo.

—Te integraste rápido —Nico habló y había algo de curiosidad mal disimulada en su tono que intentó cubrir volviendo la vista su trabajo actual.

Will parecía tan sorprendido de escuchar algo de Nico como él mismo. Llevaban trabajando más de un mes y esa fue la primera vez que él iniciaba una conversación que no incluía un saludo o alguna cosa que tuviera que ver con cortesía. Y bien, lo admitía, más allá del profesionalismo, su personalidad era tímida. Desde el instituto probablemente tenía problemas para relacionarse porque era muy torpe y siempre terminaba haciendo el ridículo. Si alguien le preguntaba porque tenía amigos, no podía darse el crédito. Leo, Reyna, Piper y Jason hicieron probablemente todo el trabajo. Jason sobre todo, quien al principio sólo era recibido por sus gruñido y monosílabos pues ya estaba cansado de intentar interactuar y que saliera mal. Leo decía que tenía la edad del pavo cuando conoció a Jason, y que por eso era odioso. Síp, esa era la clase de amigos que tenía.

Pero, en fin. Si _todos _habían adorado a Will, no veía un motivo para no iniciar una conversación casual, _no quiero saber su vida _se aseguró a sí mismo, aunque no tenía muy claro qué quería saber sobre él… O si _realmente _quería hablar. De todos modos, Will no le permitió pensarlo mucho cuando comenzó a parlotear como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

—Son todos muy amables y es divertido —afirmó, un brillo alegre apareció en sus ojos y le hizo darse cuenta de que lo que decía era en serio; su sonrisa lo incitó a asentir para que continuara—; me gusta trabajar aquí y que tengan salidas de grupo, hace bien al ambiente laboral.

Claro, las salidas. Eran cada dos semanas y era entre los trabajadores probablemente a un bar o a un restaurant. Nico había ido dos veces, antes de que decidiera que los viernes de _delivery_ eran mejores y que podía dormir a pata suelta todo el fin de semana en vez de salir, y era probablemente una de las cosas que lo hacían ser tachado de aburrido. Nico no tenía ningún interés en relacionarse más allá de lo profesional con ninguno, pero era obvio que Will iría. En este punto, él ya no estaba ni un poco sorprendido sobre Solace saliendo con sus compañeros mucho más que él, parecía… _no, _se corrigió a sí mismo, era del tipo sociable. Nico, sin embargo, era harina de otro costal, así que no sabiendo que contestar a eso, volcó la atención en otra cosa. El silencio parecía un poco menos cómodo que de costumbre y él no sabía qué hacer para revertirlo ¿Tal vez él no debió hablarle? Porque parecía como si ahora estuviera ignorando el tema de conversación. Estaba a punto de decir algo como _me alegro _cuando Will volvió a romper el silencio y Nico lo agradeció más de lo que esperaba.

—Jefe —Nico puso los ojos en blanco, insistió en que no lo era, pero no hubo forma en la que él le dejase de decir así. Descubrió que Will era amable, pero también era terco cuando quería—, ¿por qué no te unes a nosotros esta noche?

Decirle que no salía mucho con sus compañeros a esas juntas, ¿sería una buena excusa o una forma en la que su obstinado compañero buscaría arrastrarlo? Su jefe era un dolor en el culo por sí solo, y parecía tener una fijación en integrarlo a su vida social. Si agregaba a Solace, serían su perdición. Con Leo, sabía hasta qué punto podía mandarlo a la mierda, se contentaba con contestar (o no hacerlo) sólo en su horario laboral, como en ese momento, en el recibía un mensaje de Valdez preguntándole si era el nuevo "su tipo" y con toda la intención de insinuarle sobre una cita, y podía darse ese "beneficio" porque lo conocía. Con Will Solace no podía imponer el mismo trato que con un amigo de mucho tiempo. Del rubio sólo sabía pequeñas cosas, como su lunar en sus manos cálidas (por algún motivo no podía olvidar eso), que cantaba todo el tiempo y que era bueno en lo que hacía. También sabía _por accidente_ que quería que se llevaran bien, él esperaba que no fuera por un ascenso porque, aunque algunos de sus compañeros sospechaban que Leo lo había ascendido no por sus capacidades sino por su amistad, no significaba que eso fuera cierto y el tuviera algún tipo de jurisdicción. La idea de que fuera por eso hizo que su semblante se volviera más serio que de costumbre y su estómago se sintiera pesado de repente, también hizo que de inmediato tomara su decisión.

—No puedo —se excusó sin mirarlo, se limpió las manos y comenzó a ordenar su desastre—. Tengo un compromiso.

_Mentira._

—Oh. Claro.

Will no habló el resto de la jornada.

* * *

**S**e sentía un poco extraño desde el hace unos días, específicamente desde que había _medio _rechazado la invitación de Will. Había un sentimiento de incomodidad muy diferente al que le solía dejar cuando no hablaba después de que Will iniciara una conversación y parecía que también afectaba a su compañero, porque las jornadas se hicieron mas tediosas y llenas de mutismo. Will dos días no escuchó música y apenas hablaba más de lo necesario. Nico se mordió la lengua una cantidad insospechada de veces para no comenzar una charla insustancial y que siempre quedaba en intento porque _seguramente estará así por un asunto personal, habrá pasado algo con su familia o lo que sea. No es asunto mío y no creo que me lo quiera contar. _

No recordaba haberse sentido tan aliviado como cuando Will entró al día siguiente de esos dedicándole una sonrisa (mucho más breve que antes) y puso la música que siempre tarareaba. Por algún motivo aún sentía la incomodidad, pero se la tragaba como podía y continuaba haciendo su trabajo como siempre.

Sin embargo, era más difícil de lo que debería ser. Por algún motivo, en los momentos menos esperados recordaba (por algún motivo desconocido) la expresión desilusionada de Will y _no_ entendía porque no podía sacarlo de su cabeza. Sobre todo, cuando parecía ser el único que sufría tal problema, porque, aunque Will parecía un poco menos cercano que de costumbre, seguía cantando y siendo amable con él y le decía religiosamente "buenos días" y "adiós" y recordándole que era la hora de colación como siempre.

Era hasta cierto punto irritante, porque no lo conocía tanto como para sentirse culpable por rechazarlo y no creía que merecía darle tantas vueltas al tema, y honestamente, parecía que estaba ahogándose en un vaso de agua por una tontería y no era el tipo de persona que hacía eso. Ni siquiera se sentía mal inventando excusas para Leo, con quien se conocía desde los dieciséis. Era una tontería monumental y obligó a su cabeza a olvidarlo por completo o por lo menos intentarlo.

Funcionó mas o menos. En algún punto dejó la incomodidad y comenzaron a trabajar con la misma eficiencia, pero manteniendo aún más distancia que antes. O quizás eran paranoias suyas, porque ahora estaba Lou Ellen sentada en un espacio de su mesa de trabajo y le pasaba un destornillador de paleta a Will quien reía por la historia y parecía ser el mismo de siempre. _Dios, me estoy comportando como un idiota._

—Entonces le dije, por dios, invítame ya —Nico ni siquiera tenía idea de que estaban hablando. Generalmente él no escuchaba mucho a Lou Ellen—. Es un idiota —añadió con mas cariño del que uno utiliza para insultar a alguien, Nico se odió por poner atención—, pero si no hubiera sabido que él realmente quería intentar invitarme, lo habría hecho yo hace un montón de tiempo.

Nico sintió algo así como empatía por "Idiota", probablemente él sería de la misma clase de persona porque es tímido y le cuesta… Se maldijo, ¿por qué estaba escuchando las conversaciones ajenas de ese par? Estaba harto de hacerse la pregunta, porque significaba que aún prestaba atención a lo que sea que tuviera que decir Lou y Will; su capacidad para desconectarse de lo que no le interesaba e internarse en su trabajo y en sí mismo no servía para excusarlo, sólo lo declaraba como un culpable. _Estoy loco. _

—De todos modos, Will. Creo que deberías salir a distraerte tú también —Lou Ellen parecía animada con la idea y comenzó a aplaudir como si estuviera todo discutido. Will puso los ojos en blanco, aunque él no se perdió la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios cuando se giró a arreglar algo con lo que no estaba conforme. Nico se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente cuando en vez de ver la nuca y los rizos que se supone estaba apreciando de reojo, se transformaron en unos ojos azules y una mueca curiosa; su rostro se calentó antes de girarse a sus asuntos _maldita sea_—. Lo que me recuerda que Connor me envió un mensaje mencionando que cambiaron la salida para hoy en la tarde, ¿irás?

Will pareció pensárselo antes de asentir con una sonrisa, Nico omitió cualquier comentario cuando su estómago hizo algo así como presionarlo y, Nico nunca había sentido que algo como "ASHFJKLDK" lo identificaba cuando Leo mandaba esas estúpidas risas por mensajes de texto, pero podía entender un poco ahora cómo iba todo eso no-es-nada-concreto-y-todo-al-azar-y-nunca-lo-mismo. Y no sabía que estaba pensando, además de idioteces por supuesto. Por suerte ellos no parecían ser conscientes de él o no les interesaba lo suficiente como para preguntar por su cara de idiota, porque siguieron conversando como si no hubiera pasado nada (aunque no pasó _nada_).

Lo que era bueno, si le preguntaban. Porque su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, como si no algo se le escapara, algo importante. Algo que lo hizo irse a casa a penas tuvo la oportunidad y leer el mensaje de Leo invitándolo a la junta del personal, probablemente más por costumbre que por otra cosa mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa, y ese algo también lo motivó a que se cambiara de ropa a una mucho mas presentable mientras tomaba sus llaves, dinero y bajaba por el ascensor zapateando con impaciencia con sus botas de combate negras y con el cabello aún algo húmedo por la ducha reciente; con esa sensación de que no te lo habías secado bien en el casco y que a Nico lo hacía encogerse un poco en su chaqueta de _denim_ (como no) negra y que obviamente no lo hacía ver mejor como mostraban en las películas, sino que lo hacía parecer un pollo mojado. Lo que, si le permitían decir, no era su ideal de belleza.

Nico no quiso pensar demasiado sobre el asunto, porque había algo malo sobre él intentando excusar su comportamiento y era tonto siquiera intentarlo cuando ya había revisado Google Maps y dado instrucciones como si tomar un taxi e ir a encontrarse con sus compañeros de trabajo fuera algo que ocurría todas las veces. No valía la pena intentarlo cuando ya estaba todo hecho.

O al menos de eso se convenció cuando entró al bar karaoke que sus compañeros frecuentaban y caminó directo hacia el grupo de personas que estaban en la esquina llamada Janis Joplin y que tenía una gigantografía de ella en un concierto mientras bebían cerveza y comían nachos.

Leo fue el primero en verlo y abrió los ojos como si se le fueran a escapar en cualquier minuto. En alguna ocasión le habría dado risa esa expresión, pero no ahora que todos miraban a Leo como si se hubiera vuelto loco y luego en su dirección, jadeando sorprendidos ante su aparición. Si él quería hacer una entrada de bajo perfil, esta se había visto arruinada por su amigo. Incluso Will había mirado en su dirección y parecía ligeramente sorprendido; Nico estaba dispuesto a sonreír y acercarse a hablar y contarle que casualmente ahora no estaba ocupado, como un niño de kindergarden diciéndole a su amigo "¿Ves? Te dije que mi mamá cocina los mejores pasteles" esperando que pudieran retomar su compañerismo o lo que sea, pero antes de que Nico pudiera hacer su movimiento, Will continuó hablando con Lou como si estuviera recomponiéndose de una sorpresa y dejó de ser su centro de atención tan rápido como lo fue.

Trató de que la incomodidad no se deslizara en su rostro, pero cuando se sentó entre Cecil y Leo, que mantenían una apasionada conversación sobre sabrá-dios-qué, y alguien cantaba (o destrozaba) una vieja canción de Keane, no pudo hacer más que beber su cerveza y picotear unas papas que habían pedido justo antes de que llegara y que le insistieron en que se sirviera.

Fue una noche larga y Nico se aburrió como una ostra. Ni siquiera Connor y Travis Stoll bailando una versión de una canción con una voz horrible y mucho entusiasmo de gente que no conocía y parecía disfrutar del ridículo que ellos hacían logró animarlo. Will sólo le dijo hola y adiós.

* * *

**D**espués de que su relación se _enfriara_. Incluso después de ese estúpido arrebato… ¿Qué clase de personaje de película mala se creía apareciendo en el bar de turno? Cuando lo pensaba demasiado sentía vergüenza y también se sentía tonto por haberle dado tanta importancia. Como si Will Solace se hubiera sentido triste por _él_, cuando era obvio que podía divertirse sin su compañía y no era Nico su prioridad precisamente. Nico no había vuelto a hablar con Will más que para lo necesario y agradecía infinitamente que el trabajo fuera poco, lo que hacía que las interacciones incómodas fueran las mínimas.

Aún se sentía extraño. Se sentía un poco tonto echando de menos a Will como si no estuviera, pero había algo vacío en escuchar la música reproduciéndose y ningún tarareo del rubio como la rutina diaria. Si alguien le hubiera dicho eso, Nico se habría echado a reír como un loco, porque, aunque no era un témpano de hielo como aseguraban, tampoco era dado a los apegos fácilmente. Eso en primer lugar, debió darle una pista, pero Nico evitó la idea incluso antes de formularla.

Su jefe, lamentablemente parecía ajeno a sus intenciones y lo llamó temprano en la mañana para informarle que pronto llegaría un trabajo que era muy conveniente para el taller y que los encargados de llevarlo a cabo serían ellos, así que cuando vio a Will entrando al taller de inmediato lo puso al corriente. Como era habitual, Solace fue cortés, pero no sobrepasó el límite de la simpatía ni intentó animar la jornada, lo que la hizo infinitamente más larga de lo que era.

Cuando terminaron la última reparación, ambos suspiraron de alivio. El silencio al soltar sus herramientas hizo que se dieran cuenta de que eran de los últimos en el taller sin contar al jefe que prácticamente vivía ahí. Nico había visto su cama, empotrada en una esquina y el pequeño refrigerador para subsistir en su búnker. Dudaba que siquiera ventilara ese lugar, por tanto, ellos estaban, en efecto, prácticamente solos. Luego de un suspiro, se puso de pie. Se sentía asqueroso y hambriento, pensaba irse a su casa luego de que Will se pusiera de pie y ambos tomaran sus cosas rápidamente, pero sorprendentemente, escuchó su voz en tono de broma y se alivió _tanto_ que detuvo sus pasos como si estuviera paralizado por unos segundos antes de girarse.

—¿Qué? —balbuceo como un idiota.

Will había perdido algo de su sonrisa, y no parecía seguro de repetirlo, como si creyera que Nico estaba molesto por lo que dijo, cuando en realidad no oyó ni una sola palabra.

—Te decía que acabo de entender porque te dicen déspota...

Nico, aunque odiaba el apodo estúpido, sonrió (porque era más estúpido, al parecer) y se acercó para estirar su mano y ayudar al rubio a ponerse de pie, ansioso de sentir el contacto de sus dedos firmes y cálidos. Fue efímero, lo que lo desilusionó, pero forzó a su cara a sonreír.

—Sólo te hice trabajar, Solace. Según el jefe tu eres trabajador, aunque estoy comenzando a dudar.

—¡Hey, no fui yo quien cayó primero al suelo de cansancio!

—Deberías respetar a tu superior —masculló intentando no sonreír—, no tienes vergüenza.

—Creí que éramos compañeros —refutó Will visiblemente más relajado y alegre al ser recibido de buena forma—. ¡Y no me cambies el tema!

—Es cierto —admitió Nico, fingiendo resignación, aunque no estaba molesto por admitir que estaba cansado. Dios, estaba actuando como un tonto—, y además tengo... ¿Will?

—¿Sí?

—¿Te gusta la comida china? —cuando Will asintió, curioso, Nico tragó saliva y ordenó sus herramientas para mantenerse ocupado—. Sólo porque admito que trabajamos arduamente hoy, vamos a comer algo... Conozco un lugar y...

Antes de que Nico siguiera avergonzándose a sí mismo, Will aceptó.

Acordaron juntarse una hora después de que ambos se asearan, Nico no quería pensar al respecto, porque se sentía un poco tonto. Lo iba a llevar cerca de su departamento. La señora Xuan lo conocía en sus peores facetas, si él iba sudoroso o con aceite, ella le serviría la comida y lo pondría en uno de los pequeños cubículos sin decirle algo, ¿qué importaba si iba sucio con Will Solace? Maldijo por lo bajo mientras buscaba alguna camiseta en su armario que no fuera negra, y maldijo aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba arreglándose más de lo necesario. No tenía que impresionar a nadie, ¿verdad? Tomó una camiseta blanca y su chaqueta favorita y corrió escaleras abajo los dos pisos que lo separaban de la calle. Se juntarían en la calle que estaba frente a su edificio.

Nico divisó los rizos rubios de Will y como este agitaba su mano con una sonrisa para llamar su atención y se le encogió el estómago como si se lo estuvieran apretando. No estaba seguro de poder comer de ese modo, pero la sola idea de no ir le causaba más rechazo del imaginable. Frente a frente, Nico observó que Will era más que bonito. De hecho, él era un estropajo a su lado incluso aunque había intentado lidiar con su cabello y con su cara de muerto. Will sólo se veía limpio y fresco y ya era hermoso, ¿qué clase de mundo injusto era ese? Incluso parecía combinar con el atardecer; sus rizos brillaban y nadie quedaba tan bien en unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra de manga larga. Aclaró su garganta con nerviosismo, sus palmas sudaban, así que sólo saludó con un asentimiento antes de mascullar un "sígueme" ansioso.

—Vives cerca del taller —comentó Will como si quisiera saber el motivo. Ambos iban lado a lado y separados por una distancia considerable, algo que su nerviosismo agradecía profundamente. Nico estaba viendo al frente para evitar esa incomodidad indeseada, como si tuviera que impresionarlo o algo porque sentía sus ojos sobre él.

De nuevo ese retorcijón estúpido evitó que hablara de inmediato.

—Yo estaba buscando un departamento —explicó—, ya había terminado mis estudios y debía irme de las habitaciones de la universidad, fue en ese mismo tiempo, cuando Leo encontró un lugar para poner su taller. Jason y yo fuimos a ver el lugar por petición de Leo y de vuelta, en el tablero de la señora Xuan, había un anuncio sobre un piso. Llevo ahí desde hace cinco años, probablemente.

Era fácil hablar con Will, era conversador y siempre parecía saber qué preguntar para que Nico hablara. Tenía miedo de desembuchar los secretos más oscuros de su alma si el rubio seguía preguntando con esa cara de interés y emoción cuando recibía una respuesta, como si él fuera lo más interesante que hubiera visto jamás. Mientras comían, Will habló una infinidad de temas y se enteró de que era mayor sólo por meses, que le gustaba mucho su trabajo y que vivía solo, pues sus padres separados se habían quedado en su ciudad natal. Era parlanchín por naturaleza, Nico intervenía cuando lo veía necesario, pero estaba feliz de que su compañero de trabajo guiase la interacción; él no era ni remotamente tan interesante y definitivamente prefería comer y escucharlo que hablar sobre su vida poco interesante, porque no creía que fuera un gran tema de conversación hablar sobre la repetición de Thor que pasaron por HBO el sábado pasado.

—Nico —reclamó su atención Will suavemente, Nico hizo un movimiento afirmativo para demostrarle que estaba prestando atención y _ah sí_, durante la comida, Will había dejado de llamarlo "jefe" y comenzó a utilizar su nombre de pila, él aún no podía quitarse la costumbre de llamarlo Solace, pero lo estaba intentando, porque Will ponía una cara agria cada vez que utilizaba su apellido en vez de su nombre—, ¿por qué le dicen a John, jarrón?

Habían hablado infinidad de temas, Nico ya había perdido la cuenta de hace cuánto tiempo estaban conversando, lo que era un logro en sí mismo. Nico bufó, ligeramente divertido por el cambio de tema y puso los ojos en blanco, aunque la sonrisa en su boca no se borró. A este paso comenzaría a dolerle la boca.

—Cuando a Cecil le tocó de ayudante, John no hacía nada... Como siempre —gruñó, recordando cuando a él también le "ayudó"—. Siempre estaba con los brazos en las caderas, mirando. Cecil lo llamó una vez de esa forma y bueno, quedó.

Will se rio de eso durante la noche.

Después de que la señora Xuan avisara que iban a cerrar y le diera a Nico un poco de wantán gratis, ambos se despidieron. Nico tampoco podía dejar de sonreír.

* * *

**N**ico no supo cómo, pero _la_ salida de agradecimiento se transformó en una rutina. En _salidas _que no tenían de excusa el trabajoDe alguna forma habían comenzado a pasar más tiempo juntos; se divertían yendo a comer o a tomar algo y Nico no quería admitirlo, pero le gustaba mucho la compañía de Will. No bromeaban más en el trabajo, pero a veces sonreía sin motivo y Will le guiñaba el ojo _en broma_ y él sólo ponía los ojos en blanco cuando en realidad estaba rogando por no sonrojarse. Uno pensaría que, a cierta edad, algunas cosas dejan de dar vergüenza (como, por ejemplo, no sé, coqueteos falsos) pero parecía que él seguía teniendo trece años y tenía miedo de que todo se transparentara en su cara. Lo que le producía. Dios, era un tonto.

Su idea de vivir su soltería un rato se había ido al traste por un mecánico tonto de rizos rubios y aunque su cabeza decía algo así como _para tonto _su corazón (por muy tonto que sonara _ugh_) se volvía loco cuando a veces, Will apoyaba su cabeza brevemente diciendo algo así como: Estoy cansado, mientras esperaban que pasara un taxi después de los dos que ignoraron fingiendo que no se habían dado cuenta.

Nico no quería volverse loco al respecto y, sobre todo, no quería que Leo se diera cuenta. La idea de que su rutina dejara de ser privada lo ponía de un humor extraño y aún no sabía muy bien como explicarlo como para someterse a cuestionamientos más allá de los suyos. Por ahora, estaba bien para él salir después de un día cansado y enviarse un mensaje para acompañarse en la cena y tal vez una cerveza (compartida). De hecho, el plan que tenían en una media hora más era ir a tomar algo. Will tenía un bar cerca de su casa y ambos se sentían lo suficientemente alegres para celebrar. Su último trabajo había sido un éxito y había supuesto un cliente que firmó para ser reparado y mantenido en su taller por tres años. Y todo había sido gracias a su trabajo. Nico no era fan de saltar de emoción, pero estuvo muy cerca de hacerlo cuando Leo les comunicó tal información y premió su arduo trabajo con una bonificación.

En cualquier ocasión él habría guardado la pequeña cantidad de dinero para otro día y la gastaría en algún CD (porque sí, seguía escuchando en CD, aunque su deseo siempre fue un vinilo) o en una pizza, incluso en el cine, pero después de la propuesta de Will de ir a beber cerca de su casa, pensó, ¿por qué no?

Comprobó la ubicación que le había compartido el rubio y cuando ya hubo verificado que el nombre era el correcto, se adentró en el bar. De inmediato la calidez inundó su cuerpo. El lugar era realmente agradable; Nico había seguido ideas de pubs de sus amigos y los lugares parecían sacados de películas de terror. No había nada de eso en ese lugar, de hecho, parecía hasta acogedor para ser un bar. La iluminación también era alta, y no había luces de neón además de la que anunciaba el nombre del lugar. Will lo saludó con una sonrisa desde una esquina y agitó una mano para llamar su atención. Él caminó hacia su dirección y se acomodó frente a él.

—Hola —dijo, porque él era así de elocuente.

Por suerte, Will no consideró que su saludo fuera lo suficientemente fuera de línea o se reservó su comentario sobre su torpeza porque era muy educado y lo saludó de vuelta como si no lo hubiera visto hace una o dos horas. Nico esperaba fervientemente que fuera la primera opción, y en vista de que después de su saludo ambos continuaron con su conversación, no se preocupó más de lo necesario. Ambos ordenaron una porción de papas fritas y cerveza y brindaron cuando las jarras estuvieron frente a ellos.

Ojalá Nico hubiera tenido una advertencia de lo que le pasaba a Will cuando bebía más de lo que ambos compartían usualmente o habría pedido de inmediato una porción de frituras para cada uno y, además, vasos más pequeños. Lamentablemente, era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos. Nico había sido descuidado con su acompañante y recién ahora que veía cómo las mejillas pecosas del rubio se enrojecían y soltaba pequeñas risitas sin sentido, signos claros del alcohol subido. No es como si hubiera tenido que cuidarlo, el hombre era adulto y _debía _ser lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender cuando debía dejar de tomar. Pero a medida que bebía, Will parecía adquirir más confianza si es que era posible y hablaba más animadamente, como si todo fuera sumamente gracioso. Estaba seguro de que ahora podría contarle la muerte de su pez dorado riendo como si no fuera un evento traumático en la infancia de un niño y le diría, _¿no es muy divertido? _Con la voz cantada en una especie de remix entre una canción pop y una balada. Cuando Will comenzó a balbucear sobre lo buen mecánico que era Nico, decidió que habían tenido suficiente alcohol para la noche y negó suavemente al mesero que se acercó a preguntar si querían algo más mientras le hacía señas para que solo trajera la cuenta. En medio de lo que parecía una historia hilarante de cómo Will se subió a su casita del árbol que resultaba ser un trozo de madera mal martillado, el rubio se interrumpió a sí mismo y acercó su cara a Nico lo suficiente para que pudiera ver las pequeñas pecas en su nariz y con un tono de secreto, Will dijo su pecado.

—No soy muy tolerante al alcohol —confesó y se rio como si hubiera contado un buen chiste.

Nico hizo una mueca. _No me di cuenta, _pensó y soltó un resoplido que era más como una risa. Will Solace ebrio era _tonto_ y su concentración era efímera; totalmente opuesta a como era cuando trabajaba en el taller con piezas pequeñas y sus manos eran delicadas como el mejor de los cirujanos; en esos momentos, nada podía distraerlo lo suficiente de lo que hacía. Nico a veces lo observaba, y a menudo pensaba que ningún sonido sería lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo quitar la vista de su trabajo.

Cuando pagó, él ayudó a Will a ponerse su gabardina y cuando ambos estuvieron abrigados, salieron del lugar. Muchos podrían creer que por su constitución _algo _enclenque, Nico no tenía tolerancia al alcohol; asumían erróneamente que era alguien de peso ligero, pero la resistencia de él era completamente opuesta a lo que todos suponían; y no precisamente porque fuera la rosa fiestera. Él suponía que era algo genético, porque ahora no estaba siquiera cerca de estar mareado. Era un alivio que él tuviera buena resistencia considerando los eventos y agradecía que los mitos de la tolerancia con respecto al cuerpo no fueran ciertos porque si ambos hubieran estado ebrios, habría sido un problema. En serio, Will era igual a un niño, y aunque la masa corporal del rubio parecía mucho mayor a la de él, justo ahora, lo llevaba por la cintura porque a veces parecía que dejaba de caminar en línea recta. _Jódete estereotipo, no sirves para nada. _Nico quería saber cómo lo haría para subir a un taxi cuando Will parecía querer caminar por toda la eternidad. Podría haberle concedido el deseo si tuviera una maldita idea de dónde se dirigían. El rubio le había comentado que vivía cerca, pero no sabía donde específicamente. Su idea era ayudarlo a entrar a su casa, sacarle sus zapatos y acostarlo para luego pedir un taxi e irse a casa.

Tuvo un momento de suerte. Las luces en la pequeña plaza en medio de una zona residencial parecieron lo suficientemente seguras para que Nico guiara a Will y lo sentara en uno de los bancos (con respaldo, gracias a dios) con la esperanza de que el aire le quitase un poco de la borrachera. Después de cinco minutos, se puso de cuclillas frente al rubio que miraba atentamente una farola que parpadeaba y pidió su atención.

—Will —carraspeó, y los ojos azules del chico se enfocaron en los suyos—. ¿Dónde vives? Tengo que llevarte a casa —agregó, con la esperanza que eso lo hiciera darle su dirección.

Con el móvil en mano y la aplicación de Google Maps abierta, Nico esperaba la respuesta del rubio; Solace ensayó una expresión pensativa que lo nominaría para los peores actores, si es que existía algo como eso, y se rio antes de negar. Él, por supuesto era tan tonto como para creer que seguía siendo bonito.

—Will, por favor. No podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche… La temperatura comenzará a bajar y ya son las dos de la madrugada —lo intentó una vez más.

El rubio abrió la boca y Nico lo miró esperanzado.

—Es un secreto —dijo, y se tapó la boca reteniendo sus propias risitas tontas, como si estuviera intentando ser discreto.

Lo intentó un cuarto de hora más; hasta que sus dedos comenzaron a ponerse fríos y le quedaba veinte por ciento de batería (debía dejar de tener el habito de salir con su móvil sin carga) y cuando entendió que no lograría nada, tomó una resolución. Llevaría a Will a su casa; si esperaba que al chico le bajara la borrachera, ellos terminarían con una hipotermia a cambio y Nico no estaba dispuesto a sufrir porque Will era un mal y descuidado bebedor. Cuando se lo comentó, él aplaudió con entusiasmo como si lo hubiera invitado a una fiesta de pijamas, lo que tomó como un "_sí"_ aunque no estuviera en sus cinco sentidos. No es como si tuvieran más opciones; Nico había intentado tomar el móvil del rubio para ver si podía llamar a alguien, pero no estaba activado el reconocimiento dactilar, y no se sabía la clave de Will. Obviamente él también le dijo que_ es secreta, ji, ji, ji._

Cuando Will entró con pasos tambaleantes al taxi al primer intento, Nico lo aceptó como señal divina y mientras abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad del rubio para que no se moviera con el vaivén, le dio al taxista la dirección antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de rechazarlos por creer que alguno podría arruinar su tapiz.

Increíblemente, y contra todo pronóstico, llegaron. Nico pudo subir a Will al ascensor sin causar demasiado ruido (¡por suerte su edificio tenía un ascensor funcional!) y ambos se pararon frente a la puerta de su departamento. Se las ingenió para abrir la puerta sin descuidar al rubio que ahora parecía adormilado mientras lo sentaba en una de las sillas de su pequeño comedor para sacarse su abrigo e ir a colgarlo a la pechera. Cuando volvió, Will estaba con la mejilla apoyada en su mesa mientras se quejaba porque todo daba vueltas con voz patosa. Sus rizos estaban disparados en todas direcciones y su cara había perdido el color sonrosado que tenía antes, lo que era un alivio porque Nico suponía que el alcohol _también_ estaba bajando.

—Eres tonto —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Nico quería comenzar a explicarle los peligros y la importancia de conocer sus límites (siempre hay una primera vez para dar charlas), pero Will lo interrumpió con un balbuceo y abrió sus ojos como si estuviera despertando. Se puso de pie de repente, Nico alcanzó a tirar su manga para estabilizarlo y Will sonrió.

—Creo que me gusta alguien.

No estaba muy seguro de que hacer con esa información además de aceptar que su tonto enamoramiento debía quedar sólo en eso. No sabía que tanta verdad había en sus palabras, después de todo estaba ebrio, pero era bueno para él tener alguna referencia de lo que no podía hacer.

—Es genial, Will. Pero ahora vamos a…

—En serio, Nico —insistió, Nico puso los ojos en blanco—. Creo que me gusta de verdad.

—Y yo te dije que estaba bien, quédate quieto, ¿quieres? Voy a sacarte el abrigo para que te puedas acostar mas cómodo cuando te lleve a mi… —tomó la manga del abrigo de Will y sacó uno de sus brazos, el rubio estaba más cooperativo, lo que era un alivio.

—Nico, en serio creo que me gusta. Te diré quién es, eres…

—Maldita sea Will, quédate… —Will comenzó a hacer extraños sonidos con su boca, y él abrió los ojos alarmados, atinó a tomar un bol de plástico que estaba encima de la mesa por alguna razón y lo extendió justo un poco después de que Will fuera a tirar todo el contenido en su estómago— quieto.

Era asqueroso. La mayoría del vomito había quedado en el recipiente que se encargaría de tirar a la basura, pero había salpicado un poco en sus pantuflas de casa (que también tiraría) y en el suelo, lo que lo obligaba a ordenar antes de irse a dormir.

Después de trapear el suelo, deshacerse de fluidos y acostar a Will que lloriqueaba disculpas aparentemente más sobrio, gimió con cansancio mientras estiraba dos mantas en su sofá y acomodaba una almohada.

¿Por qué había creído que salir a beber era una buena idea? ¡Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada!

Se estiró en el sofá, dándose un par de vueltas. Por suerte su talento oculto era que podía dormir en cualquier lugar.

* * *

**P**or primera vez en años, el reloj biológico de Will no lo despertó a las ocho de la mañana. Se despertó a las diez, con un dolor de cabeza horrible y con ganas de que se lo tragara la tierra y no salir jamás para evitar la vergüenza. Por pura suerte no había protagonizado una continuación de "Qué pasó ayer". Realmente, medio lo deseaba, así olvidaría que no sólo vomitó sus sentimientos a Nico, sino también sus zapatos. No sabía cual era peor o por cual cosa comenzaría a disculparse primero: Si por causarle molestias, por traerlo a su casa o causar un desastre.

Quería regresar el tiempo, y decirle a Nico que había un restaurant de sushi y que podrían ir allí y tomar té verde y comer pescado, pero esas cosas solo sucedían en la ficción. Por suerte eso de amanecer desnudo y no recordar en qué habitación estaba también había sido ficción para él. No recordaba _todo, _pero sabía quién lo había puesto ahí. Nico le había sacado los zapatos, el abrigo y su cinturón. Era un misterio para él cómo había continuado durmiendo con jeans, pero él seguramente estaba tan cansado que solo ahora sentía la incomodidad de dormir con algo tan duro. Aunque no se quejaba, estaba mejor para él que estuvieran puestos.

Se sentó en la cama y se puso los zapatos. Nico le había dejado una aspirina el buró y un cepillo de dientes nuevo. Después de ese gesto, pensar en regalar un café y rogar porque Nico no lo odiara parecía demasiado poco.

Después de asearse, fue a la sala de estar (o lo que suponía era la sala de estar) y lo encontró durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá. Fue un alivio, porque, aunque iría por el desayuno y eventualmente hablarían, no quería que fuera de inmediato. Necesitaba un margen de tiempo suficiente para asumir que se había declarado de la peor manera posible y que después de esto probablemente ni siquiera sería considerado como un posible candidato a "me pasas la llave inglesa".

Mientras compraba los cafés y pasteles, Will pensó en qué diría primero. Tendía a ser una persona espontanea la mayoría del tiempo, pero después de su idiotez, no creía que fuera justo decirle cualquier cosa. Lo pensó todo el camino; hacía frío y lo único que quería era tomar su caramel macchiato.

Subió las escaleras, el estómago revolviéndose por el nerviosismo. Escuchó ruidos desde el departamento y tocó el timbre. Nico estaba de pie en la puerta, su cabello oscuro estaba en todas direcciones y sus ojos aún estaban un poco hinchados del sueño, la camiseta vieja y el pantalón de pijama hacían la imagen completa de alguien que recién venía despertando. Will frunció sus cejas y le dedicó una sonrisa que a duras penas llegó a sus ojos.

—Lo siento —los ojos inquisitivos de Nico eran lo suficientemente claros, así que Will se explicó—. ¿Te desperté?

—No, yo me desperté porque… —Nico hizo una serie de pantomimas explicando su sed y luego agregó confuso—. Pensé que te habías ido.

Will negó, como si no fuera obvio que aún seguía ahí parado frente a la puerta de su departamento con una bolsa de pastelería y dos cafés humeantes. Nico después de lo que pareció una eternidad desvió la vista hacia lo que traía Will en sus manos.

—¿Quieres tomar desayuno?

—Claro —dijo Nico y se corrió de la entrada para dejarlo pasar.

Will escuchó el sonido de la puerta y luego los pasos perezosos de Nico acercarse a su encuentro. Nico aún parecía medio dormido y no estaba molesto, lo que era un alivio para Will si alguien se lo preguntaba. Incluso aceptó tomar desayuno con él en vez de mandarlo a volar como podría haber hecho cualquier persona, ¿era un poco triste que le gustase aún más? Probablemente. Dios, cuan patético se sentía. Quería golpearse contra la mesa en la que estaba Nico revisando sus compras mientras cambiaba los dulces a un plato y tiraba el papel pegajoso por la crema. Cuando ambos se sentaron frente a frente, lo hicieron en silencio. Will lo atribuyó al sueño de Nico y no quiso presionarlo a hablar de inmediato, así que mordisqueó su medialuna desapasionado mientras bebía su café a sorbos.

Increíble o no, Nico inició la conversación que tenían pendiente. Will casi se atragantó con un trozo de pastel, pero se las arregló para no verse como un idiota.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí —murmuró, sus mejillas encendiéndose inmediatamente.

La sola mención del tema lo hacía sentir avergonzado. Will quería lloriquear, porque no era suficientemente malo _saber _que había hecho estupideces, sino que también tenía lagunas durante algunos momentos. Recordaba a grandes rasgos la mayoría de la noche; como esos flashes donde todos los recuerdos eran un poco mas lentos e inseguros; el recuerdo más nítido era el momento del vómito ¡Él era la clase de idiota que se confesaba borracho y además no recordaba las palabras exactas! Los ojos oscuros de Nico lo escanearon en busca de mentiras y él suspiró con resignación antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Siento haberte hecho pasar por eso, yo… No soy bueno con el alcohol como habrás notado —Nico resopló y Will hundió sus hombros un poco más, empequeñeciéndose en su silla—, y sé que soy…

—… Sí, creo que lo sé —se burló él, pero rápidamente su sonrisa decayó al ver la angustia en el rostro de Will—. Tranquilo, no estuvo tan mal. Al menos no vomitaste mi sofá.

—¡Realmente lo siento! —chilló Will horrorizado—. Voy a reponer todo lo que arruiné, realmente siento las molestias. Y sobre lo otro yo… Lo siento, no quería…

—¿Lo otro? —preguntó Nico, aunque parecía mas una pregunta para sí mismo—. _Aaah, _sí. Tranquilo, lo entiendo, yo tampoco diría mi dirección, aunque fuera alguien que conociera si no estoy en mis cinco-

De a poco, su voz se fue apagando al ver el rostro de Will, quien balbuceó algo así como _¿mi dirección?_ y se transformó en confusión.

—No, yo me refería a —tragó saliva—, yo te dije como me sentía y lamento que…

—_Oh._

—Lamento que hayas sabido sobre mis sentimientos de esta forma, no era adecuado declararme a ti en ese estado —la voz de Will se había vuelto de un momento a otro menos temblorosa y pasó a ser más seguro de sí mismo—. Hubiera sido más adecuado decírtelo sobrio y no siendo un idiota, pero es cierto que me gustas y creo que…

El sonido estrangulado en la garganta de Nico di Angelo hizo que Will detuviera abruptamente su discurso pensado y levantara la vista a la cara que tenía frente a frente y a los ojos abiertos en sorpresa junto al rubor que se esparcía de los pómulos a las orejas. Y aunque tuvo unos segundos de incertidumbre por el comportamiento extraño (sorprendido) ante él, que ya sabía sus sentimientos, estaba dispuesto a continuar su discurso.

—¿Yo te gusto?

—Claro, lo acabo de decir y ayer…

—¿_Ayer_?

Nico parecía al borde de un desmayo, y él cada vez entendía menos.

—Antes de vomitar te lo dije —Will, murmuró inseguro y de un momento a otro... _Maldita sea. _Will abrió sus ojos—. Ayer no te alcancé a decir nada, ¿verdad?

Nico negó, aún avergonzado por lo imprevista que fue esa confesión e incómodo por entender que Will sólo estaba diciéndolo porque creía que lo había dicho de una mala forma y le parecía bueno rectificar su error. El salón se sumió en un silencio incómodo y ahora el moreno no era el único sonrojado. Podía sentir sus mejillas quemar con fuerza también y su respiración se había agitado como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

Abrió la boca y la cerró dos veces antes de encontrar su voz.

—Creo que no he parado de hacerte incomodar —susurró y rio falso por el nerviosismo—, pero es cierto. Me gustas. Antes te decía que no quería decirlo así y este tampoco es mi escenario ideal, pero realmente me gustas. Y no lo digo para que me correspondas o algo así —se apresuró a aclarar—, sólo, en algún momento quería decírtelo para que sepas como me siento respecto a _esto. _Juro que seguiré siendo tan profesional en el trabajo como siempre y no te incomodaré de ninguna forma, al menos no intencionalmente. Y-

—Tú también —Nico lo miró con timidez, ni siquiera se parecía a su habitual compañero gruñón y adicto al trabajo. Parecía incluso un poco más joven, que era como él se sentía habitualmente y que en secreto lo hacía sentir tonto (y enamorado)—. Tu también me gustas —aclaró.

Y el estómago de Will dio un vuelco e hizo piruetas como si estuviera en un circo. Si antes no podía comer porque había un nudo, ahora no podía porque no había espacio. Parpadeó, intentando procesar la nueva información y tragó saliva. Él sólo quería levantarse de la mesa y besar al chico que le gustaba, pero no estaban en una película romántica y aún había cosas que quería decir y sacarse de adentro.

—Pensé que no te interesaba —admitió Will— y por eso dejé de invitarte a las cenas de trabajo. Sé que es _tonto, _pero si ibas, no sería una cita, pero tendría una excusa para verte fuera del trabajo y podría serlo. Cuando llegaste de improviso yo estaba como loco, pero no quería ilusionarme demás. Los chicos me dijeron que tu no salías con nadie desde hace tiempo y no parecías interesado en nadie entonces yo… No sé. Me quería obligar a que no me gustaras, pero cada vez me gustaste más.

» Incluso cuando intenté mantenerme al margen, yo te veía preocupado por como estaba y cuando me invitaste la primera vez… Estoy avergonzado, pero yo estaba feliz y en mi cabeza sí era una salida más allá del trabajo. Para mí. El resto de los días, creo que fueron geniales y me divertí tanto… Y me gustaría saber que fue para ti, incluso si no fue con la misma intensidad. Quiero que seas honesto, no me lastimarás si me dices la verdad.

Nico se veía un poco abrumado y Will inspiró tratando de serenarse. Aunque se había estado comportando como un adolescente enamorado, no lo era (al menos no la parte de adolescente). Sus reacciones podían dejar que desear, pero él quería ser abierto respecto a lo que pensaba y sentía y no guardarse cosas como si no supiera nada de sus experiencias pasadas. No quería ser injusto con la persona que le gustaba y quería exponerse adecuadamente y que conversaran sobre ello. Sabía que, aunque ambos tuvieran sentimientos el uno por el otro, no los convertía de inmediato en una pareja y aunque era un avance significativo y _muy _importante, había mucho que saber aún.

—Cuando llegaste —Inició Nico inseguro—, yo no estaba contento. Te veías como la clase de idiota que sólo era bonito y ya, aunque rápidamente me tragué mis palabras.

Ambos rieron, aunque Will fingió indignación.

—Cuando te veía alegre y entregado a tu trabajo, me sorprendía un poco. A mi me gusta lo que hago, pero de ninguna forma soy como tú. Te admiré y de a poco, comenzaste a agradarme. Cuando repentinamente me dejaste de hablar, me sentí mal. No tenía claro el error que había cometido y estaba molesto y un poco herido. Después, todo fue mejor y rápidamente pude admitir para mi mismo que me gustabas, que me gustas —rectificó—, pero aún así la idea me causaba conflicto. Tuve un mal noviazgo y lo superé, pero quería descansar un poco de las relaciones amorosas y aunque yo no quería involucrarme con nadie, tu seguías ahí. Sé que no debo condicionar con mis relaciones pasadas una nueva, pero no es fácil retomar las cosas como si no me hubieran herido, no digo que tu me vayas a herir, sólo… Esa experiencia me hace ser más preventivo y querer ir más lento, ¿entiendes?

Will entendía. Su estómago y el zoológico que estaba haciendo zumba allí también entendía. Nico no le dijo _no, _Nico le dijo _lento. _Y eso no era un problema para él, estaba dispuesto a ir a su ritmo y esperar el tiempo necesario. Aún les faltaba conocer distintas facetas de él y también más de sus gustos. Podrían ir como una tortuga si era necesario o esperar un tiempo si así lo quería o iniciar como si no hubieran salido jamás y poner el marcador en cero.

—Entiendo —afirmó Will—. ¿Qué te parece empezar por una cita? Nuestra primera cita. Si no te gusta como soy, puedes patearme fuera de la cafetería.

—Si recuerdas que conozco tus hábitos alimentarios, ¿verdad?

Nico puso los ojos en blanco y con sus labios articuló un _ridículo _que Will deliberadamente pasó por alto.

—No los conoces, di Angelo. Es recién nuestra primera cita, y según tengo entendido, no eres vidente.

—Si lo soy, y mi visión dice que voy a patear tu trasero graciosito fuera de la silla.

Will se rio, mucho mas contento que al principio del día y mucho más relajado, como si una energía nueva lo hubiera recargado con más ánimo. Le guiñó el ojo.

—¿Y? ¿Qué dices?

—Bien. Tengamos esa cita.

Incluso aunque su forma de confesar sus sentimientos había sido poco convencional, Will estaba feliz porque había salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Tenía una cita, que era muchísimo más de lo que esperaba y su corazón se sentía pesado y cálido. Podían hacerlo, poco a poco y a su ritmo. Aún tenían muchas cosas de que hablar y superar, pero todo era cosa de dejarlo fluir.

* * *

**Nota: Estoy super contenta por este resultado. Incluso si no lo revisé a fondo, logré mi objetivo y pude juntar coherentemente todas las ideas que tenía en mi cabeza. Y lo terminé, que ya es algo porque hace tiempo que tengo cosas a medio escribir. Realmente tenía muchas ganas de tenerlo listo antes de entrar a la uni junto a otras cosas y al menos este, lo hice uwu.**

**Tenía esta idea hace MUCHO tiempo porque hablando con el novio de mi prima, me contó que una vez se hizo amigo de un compañero y que como él era el jefe de su taller (repara trenes) tenía miedo de arruinarlo y mas encima eran los que más trabajaban y un día de mucho trabajo, el hombre quedó hecho puré y el novio de mi prima, por recompensa (y porque lo había explotado lmao) lo invitó a comer comida thai. Y YO DIJE, OK. ABER AHORA besen- HAGAMOSLOS GAYS. Y ya. **

**Espero que no tenga errores, pero como los reviso yo sola / que se le hará (si ven algo ahí me avisan en un review que los errores me ponen nerviosa. Acá no, acá hablo como idiota ysi). **

**Por último, pero no menos importante, no sean Will. Si no tienen tolerancia al alcohol no beban y ya. Sean Nicos en sus vidas (no crean que los flaquitos/chicos no tenemos resistencia), conozcan sus límites. Y si quieren descubrirlos (ahre) siempre con amiguis porque seguridad siemprE. En serio, la gente tiende a creer que el alcohol no es tan peligroso porque está legalizado y NOP.**

**besitos**


End file.
